vampireacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov
Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov '''meet when Dimitri returns Rose to the Academy and becomes her mentor. They soon fall in love. Vampire Academy and Dimitri.]] Rose and Dimitri first meet when a group of guardians lead by Dimitri is sent to retrieve her and Lissa, having previously escaped St. Vladimir's Academy two years prior. Dimitri bargains for Rose not to be expelled and becomes her mentor to help her catch up to her classmates. Rose soon becomes attracted to him. He catches her making out with Jesse and threatens him, telling her to act responsible if she wants to be a guardian. Rose, through the bond, discovers that Lissa has been kidnapped and goes straight to Dimitri with the news. However, once there, she forgets about Lissa and they almost sleep together until Dimitri removes her necklace, revealing it as a lust charm (placed by Victor after Natalie notices their attraction to each other). Dimitri says that Rose would be an asset on the rescue mission because of the bond. After saving Lissa, he confides in Rose that he's in love with her but they can't be together. Frostbite Rose and Dimitri travel to meet Arthur Schoenberg for her qualifier exam only to find a massacre. Rose finds a silver stake and they realise humans helped. After Janine accidentally punches her, she confides in Dimitri that she believes it was on purpose. When he defends Janine they end up arguing until she passionately kisses him. Dimitri stops her, warning her never to do that again. He then begins avoiding her. Rose is later hurt to learn from Janine that Dimitri has a relationship with Tasha and might be leaving to be both her guardian and her lover. She confronts him about this and he criticises her age. He later apologises and confides confidential Strigoi information to her. Rose tells Dimitri to accept Tasha's offer. When Rose, Christian, Mia, Eddie and Mason go missing, Dimitri and Janine question Lissa and are worried about Rose. Dimitri finds her crying after killing Isaiah and Elena and witnessing Mason's death and he comforts her. She later talks to Dimitri who tells her that he refused Tasha's offer as it wouldn't have been right, considering he was in love with someone else: Rose. He then kisses her. Shadow Kiss Rose wakes up after Lissa's strong emotions accidentally thrust her into her mind while she is making love with Christian, but she initially believes she is dreaming about Dimitri before realizing the truth. She goes outside when she bumps into Dimitri, who is patrolling the campus. Alberta comes round while they are talking and wants to speak to Dimitri and Rose overhears that the trial for Victor Dashkov is being held at Court soon. When Dimitri comes back, she asks him why they cannot go and he says he will try to gain access to the trial. Meanwhile, Rose is about to train guarding an actual Moroi from the "Strigoi". She is assigned Christian, and when the time comes to protect him, she sees Mason as a ghost. She is interrogated by the guardians, but Dimitri makes them stop questioning her. He asks her about what truly happened, and she lies to him, not wanting him to know about Mason. They end up going to court for the trial and on the way there, Rose complains about a migraine. Dimitri is very worried when she starts shouting to "make them go away"; she later confesses about her spirit sightings. As a result, she is forced to see a counselor. Rose's skills are once again tested when she fights Dimitri while guarding Christian. She defeats him, and he is clearly very proud of her. Not long after this, she learns that Lissa is being tortured by the Mână and rushes to her aid. She beats her torturers, who are her own fellow students, and Lissa retaliates at Jesse by tormenting him with spirit. Rose asks that she let her dark feelings flow through their connection into her, and a relucant Lissa obeys. She goes into a murderous rage and attacks Jesse once again, and Albert and Dimitri intervene. Dimitri takes Rose to a cabin on the school grounds and manages to calm her down. She insists that she is going crazy, but he tells her that he won't let that happen. Rose and Dimitri give in to their passions after this, making love for the first time. They head back to the school when they are attacked by Strigoi. Dimitri sends Rose back to the school so she can warn the guardians while he fights the Strigoi. After the initial battle, the guardians plan to stage a rescue mission to save those who the Strigoi abducted and Rose is able to figure out their location with the help of Mason's spirit. Before they depart, Dimitri informs her that he will ask to be assigned to a Moroi closer to Court so they can be together. They are able to find the cave where the Strigoi are hiding and rescue the hostages, but Dimitri is attacked by a Strigoi and Rose is forced to flee the scene. Rose is heartbroken, believing he was killed in action but learns that he is not dead, but a Strigoi. This prompts her to leave the Academy to hunt him down and kill him. She heads to Siberia, Dimitri's birthplace. Blood Promise After a long period of time in Siberia, Rose crosses paths with Dimitri and is too shocked to attempt to kill him. He holds her hostage, and says that he won't kill her, but rather keep her until she chooses to become Strigoi to be with him forever. Rose steadfastly refuses, and desperately tries to escape captivity. Dimitri tries to get her to reconsider, tempting her with sex and feeding off of her. However, she eventually manages to escape captivity and retrieves her silver stake along the way. Dimitri catches up with her, and the two battle on a bridge. Rose emerges victorious, plunging the stake into his chest. After returning to St. Vladimir's, she receives a package from Russia with her stake and a note from Dimitri saying she hadn't staked him properly and that he is waiting for her to find him after she finishes school. Spirit Bound Rose receives a series of love letters/death threats from Dimitri while preparing for her final exams to become a guardian. She, Lissa and Eddie later break Victor out of prison in hopes of restoring Dimitri to his normal state, but Dimitri kidnaps Lissa and Christian as bait for Rose. Rose ultimately decides to kill him for good and leads a group of guardians to his location, and she fights her way to him. She is only moments away from killing him when Christian traps him in a ring of fire, allowing Lissa to stake him with her charmed stake. As a result of this, Dimitri is turned back into a dhampir. He is distraught and crushed by the guilt of his actions when he was Strigoi, and pushes Rose away, claiming that he has given up on her and his love has faded. Rose is devastatated, and turns to Adrian for comfort, with whom she almost makes love with and gives blood to, fully aware that she is acting like a blood whore. Not long after this, she crosses paths with Dimitri. He sees her bite marks, knowing who they came from and that she will move on. In the midst of their conversation, a group of Guardians surrounds them and Dimitri instinctively defends Rose until she calms him down. They are both surprised when they claim that Rose has murdered Queen Tatiana. Last Sacrifice Rose is in her prison cell, contemplating the charges brought against her and occasionally using the bond to slip into Lissa's mind to view goings-on at Court. During Queen Tatiana’s funeral, statues outside the church suddenly blow up, causing chaos, and acting as a distraction for the guardians. Rose is soon broken out of prison by Mikhail, Eddie, Adrian, Abe, and Dimitri. Dimitri takes Rose out of Court and they drive for hours until they reach Sydney, who is also aiding in the escape. The Dashkov brothers invade Rose’s dreams and they later meet up with her at Sonya's house in Kentucky, where Robert changes her back into a Moroi by staking her with a silver stake infused with spirit. After recovering from the initial shock of being restored, Sonya leads them to Jillian Mastrano’s house in Michigan, who is revealed to be the illegitimate child of Eric Dragomir. Not long after they arrive, Guardians raid the Mastrano house, forcing them to scatter and flee again and creating the opportunity for Victor and Robert to kidnap Jill. Using her spirit abilities, Sonya is able to locate where the brothers are hiding Jill and relays the information onto Rose. Upon questioning, Sonya also reveals to Rose that her and Dimitri’s auras shine extraordinarily bright when they are around each other, which shows they are in love. This furtherly confuses Rose about Dimitri's true feelings for her. Rose, Dimitri, and Sonya quickly find Victor and Robert and fight them to get Jill back. Rose battles with Victor, and in a spirit-induced rage, she inadvertently kills him. She becomes distraught as the group heads to a hotel to recover. In one of the rooms, Dimitri attempts to comfort her and tells her not to blame herself. He admits he loves her and regrets losing her, but refuses to take another man’s girlfriend. Rose tells him she only belongs to herself, and she chooses Dimitri. They embrace and make love once again, and Rose makes the decision to break up with Adrian when she sees him in person and not in one of his spirit dreams. Back at Court and in front of the Council and assembled Moroi, Rose presents Jill as part of the Dragomir bloodline, arguing that this enables Lissa to become Queen before she reveals to everyone that Tasha is the one who killed the queen, as she hated Tatiana's policies about dhampirs and Moroi. Rose also silently notices that Tasha has longed for Dimitri the entire time, which is why Tasha framed Rose for the murder. As guardians attempt to take in Tasha, she grabs a gun and holds Mia hostage. Lissa hurries forward in an attempt to compel her to stop, but Tasha makes a rash decision, shooting at Lissa. Rose jumps in front of Lissa and takes the bullet in her chest. Her final glimpse is of Lissa and Dimitri standing over her as she blacks out. A few days later, she awakens in a palace room with Dimitri by her side. He joyfully tells her that they have both received full pardons and their guardian statuses again—she is one of Lissa’s guardians and he is Christian’s guardian. Both are finally able to be open about their relationship. When Lissa visits Rose, she realizes they are no longer bonded. They speculate that because Rose was at the brink of death and healed herself without the help of spirit, the bond was negated. Lissa also won the royal election, thanks to Jill being part of the Dragomir bloodline and making her eligible for the throne. Adrian visits Rose and confronts her on why their relationship failed; Adrian blames it on Rose's constant yearning for Dimitri but Rose tells him it’s both that and the fact that they are so different and he depends on her too much, saying that she is his anchor to life. Rose spends the remainder of her convalescence healing and being with Dimitri. As Lissa is crowned the new queen, she shares a humorous look with Rose in the crowd. Rose, embracing Dimitri and feeling happier than ever with his love and Lissa's triumph, tells him she thinks that the future will be great. Homecoming Set after Lissa's become Queen. Rose and Dimitri go to Russia to his see his family, where Dimitri was nervous in seeing his family again, but Rose comforts him about it. While in Russia, Dimitri contiunely drops hints and comments about wanting to settle down and get married to Rose. But she wants to have a least a "2" in front of her age before she thinks about marrying Dimitri, despite she knows that she wants to marry him. Yeva also hints it repeatingly, exciting the Belikov sisters. Bloodlines According to Rose to Sydney Sage in Palm Springs, she told Sage that her and Dimitri are together but they are both disappointed that they couldn't properly settle down and spend time together as a proper couple. But otherwise, they are happy to be together and finally have a proper romantic relationship, but is also possible that many Moroi and even Dhampir's look down on their love affair. The Golden Lily Dimitri Belikov has come to Palm Springs with Sonya Karp to figure out experiements of the element of Spirit. Dimitri is seen to mention Rose a lot and misses her terribly. As when Sonya, Dimitri and Sydney went to a restaurant he got a phone call from Rose he is seen to smile and talk to her lovingly, according to Sydney. The Indigo Spell Both Dimitri and Rose attend Sonya and Mikhail's wedding, where Rose is a bridesmaid and Dimitri is on guard. During the wedding reception holding each other arm-in-arm, and dancing with each other as according to Sydney they look lovingly at each other. She also comments that they are a amazing couple as they match through hair and eye colour and they are both increbily attractive. Trivia *According to Mead, she always wanted to write about a teenage girl falling in love with her older mentor, causing the relationship between Rose and Dimitri to be formed. *In '''Bloodlines, ''Sydney makes comment that she literally sees the chemistry between Rose and Dimitri, even when they denied it while they searched for Lissa's half-sibling (Jill). *Mead in an interview said that Rose and Dimitri are a perfect couple as Rose is literally an outgoing, rebellious warrior woman while Dimitri is anti-social, stronger warrior making them connected through their personalities and through their feelings. *The forbidden romance between Rose and Dimitri also makes an echo to Shakespeare famous play '''Romeo and Juliet' as Rose makes reference to this in Blood Promise;'' "Juliet had it easy, she never had to kill Romeo". '' *To the fans of the series the couple is called, Romitri, which is a mixture of the two names of Rose and Dimitri. *In the film adaption of the series, both Rose and Dimitri are portrayed by American actress, Zoey Deutch, and Russian actor Danila Kozlovsky. *In 2013, Rose and Dimitri won the Best Fictional Couple in a series. Category:Dhampirs Category:Characters from Vampire Academy series Category:Guardians Category:Relationships